


Так дружат хорошие мальчики

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Collars, Explicit Language, Friendship, Group Sex, Humor, Light BDSM, Like Fluff but with BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dom!Matt Holt, sub!James Griffin, sub!Keith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Они друзья. Неразлучные — где один, там и другой, хотя Кит такой же, как Джеймс, первокурсник, а у Мэтта в этом году выпускной, — и никто не верит, что они встречаются. Но Джеймс же, чёрт возьми, не слепой.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Matt Holt, Keith/Matt Holt/James Griffin, Matt Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt/Keith
Kudos: 6





	Так дружат хорошие мальчики

**Author's Note:**

> [Подозреваю, единственный в мире арт с этим от3 нарисовала прекрасная tricodeku <3](https://twitter.com/tricodeku/status/1266501488660090880?s=20)   
>  [Ссылка на трек](https://www.deezer.com/track/11956342)

_I Karta Vetrata — Shut Me Up_

Они друзья. Неразлучные — где один, там и другой, хотя Кит такой же, как Джеймс, первокурсник, а у Мэтта в этом году выпускной, — и никто не верит, что они встречаются.

Но Джеймс же, чёрт возьми, не слепой.

— Сделай «ам», — мурлычет Мэтт, поднося к губам Кита ложку с мороженым, но в последний момент пачкает ему нос. — Ох, детка.

— Мэтт, — ворчит Кит, и Джеймс слишком хорошо изучил его интонации за месяцы совместных вылетов в симуляторе, чтобы поверить в обиду. — Ты опять.

— Конечно! — Будто бы дурачась, Мэтт облизывает ему нос, щёку и шею. Под столом не видно, где его вторая рука, но Джеймс уверен, что она у Кита на жопе. — Сам знаешь, какой я растяпа!

— Мэтт, — фыркает Широ. — Полегче.

— Ну что ты, Широ, — Мэтт делает честные глаза; Джеймс ни на йоту в его честность не верит, — мы с Китом просто друзья.

— Я не отрицаю, что вы друзья, но…

— Широ, — шепчет Мэтт так, что слышно всем за столом, — если ты думаешь, что я не могу по-дружески тебя облизать…

— Я в тебе ни секунды не сомневаюсь! — Широ отодвигается вместе со стулом, но Мэтт дотягивается потрепать его по макушке. — Давай сегодня без этого.

— А завтра?

Они смеются. Под шумок Мэтт тискает Кита — как будто того, что Кит сидит у него на коленях, недостаточно. 

Чёрт, — думает Джеймс. — Чёрт.

***

— Да вы встречаетесь! — хохочет Ромелль, тыкая Мэтта в бок. По неясной для Джеймса причине неразлучная парочка притягивает к себе всех лесбиянок Гарнизона. — Признайся уже, Мэтт!

— Мы друзья! — важно заявляет Мэтт.

— А засосы у вас откуда?

— Это дружеские засосы, хочешь такой же?

Ромелль хохочет на весь коридор. Рука Мэтта лежит у Кита на плечах; Джеймс смотрит, как Мэтт ласково дёргает Кита за кончики волос, и умирает от зависти.

Если они встречаются, у него нет шансов.

Но если они утверждают, что не встречаются…

Может, шансы всё-таки есть?

***

Это плохо, но Джеймс отчитает себя потом. Возможно, ночью под одеялом.

Смех Мэтта взлетает по винтовой лестнице на пару этажей; Джеймс крадётся за ним. Две тени проскальзывают через чёрный ход на стройку, где с полчаса назад притих последний бульдозер. Выглянув наружу, Джеймс успевает заметить их в дверях одного из наспех отстроенных складов. Отличное место, чтобы ставить дружеские засосы.

Вдоль глухой стены учебного корпуса Джеймс прокрадывается к их убежищу, ступая по уцелевшим островкам асфальта среди гравия и каменной крошки, и заглядывает в щель между косяком и покосившейся дверью.

И либо это дружеский минет, либо он чего-то не понимает.

— Да, детка, — хрипит Мэтт, упираясь локтями в стену; светлые пряди липнут к влажному лбу и к спине в вырезе майки, форменная куртка повязана на пояс, и под этой курткой Кит определённо тискает его за задницу, размашисто толкая себе в рот. 

Одной рукой Джеймс накрывает губы, другой прижимает стояк.

— Вот так, — доносится наружу; они, мать их, даже дверь прикрыть не потрудились. — Хороший мальчик…

Зажать рот приходится плотнее. Джеймсу и в голову прийти не могло, что Мэтт способен на такие интонации — властные, почти пугающие. В косых вечерних лучах Джеймс видит, как у Кита дёргается кадык, когда Мэтт шире расставляет ноги и безжалостно вбивается ему в глотку. Видит, как в уголках глаз проступают слёзы — и выражение этих глаз видит тоже.

Киту нравится, и он хочет больше.

Джеймс не знает, как посмотрит ему в лицо, когда они столкнутся в следующий раз, зато отлично знает, что будет представлять в душе следующие года три.

— Вот так, — повторяет Мэтт хрипло, похлопывает Кита по щеке, оттягивает уголок рта; за его пальцами тянется блестящая нитка слюны, и вместе с ней лопается что-то у Джеймса внутри. Что-то, что говорило ему быть хорошим и слушаться старших.

Он не хочет слушаться старших; он хочет, чтобы его называли хорошим за то, что он берёт у кого-то до тошноты глубоко и глотает всё до капли.

Киту не приходится глотать: Мэтт кончает ему на лицо — на щёку, на висок, на уголок губ, размазывает мокрой головкой и только потом даёт облизать. Кит делает это со стоном, даже не пытаясь быть тихим, высовывает язык, заглядывает Мэтту в глаза — слишком влюблённо для друга с бонусами.

Да что, чёрт возьми, у них за отношения?

Каждую секунду Джеймс готов сорваться с места и укрыться в темноте соседнего склада — открытая дверь за его спиной, в трёх шагах. Но, кажется, эти двое не спешат. Всё так же стоя на коленях на грязном полу, Кит хихикает и уворачивается, пока Мэтт обтирает ему лицо. Последнюю каплю с его подбородка Мэтт подбирает пальцем и размазывает по его высунутому языку. Выглядит слаще, чем должно. Джеймс сдаётся и расстёгивает брюки. И, едва дотронувшись до члена, чуть не кончает, — потому что Мэтт расстёгивает Киту китель, и там, под воротником, узкий ошейник с блестящим собачьим жетоном.

— Кто был хорошим мальчиком? — криво улыбается Мэтт и тянет за жетон. — Кто сейчас получит свою награду?

— Дай угадаю, — хрипло усмехается Кит, медленно поднимаясь вслед за его рукой. — Здесь больше никого нет.

Секунду Джеймсу кажется, что его обнаружили, но, похоже, Мэтт просто взглядывает в сторону двери, не идёт ли кто. Но за корпусом пусто и тихо. Джеймс в вязких вечерних сумерках боится даже дышать.

Кит целует громко и явно пускает в ход зубы — Мэтт стонет ещё громче, чем он сам только что, подставляет шею; света ещё хватает, чтобы увидеть побледневшие старые засосы, поверх которых Кит добавляет новых.

— Мэтт, — в тишине шёпот Кита слышен на удивление отчётливо, даже частое дыхание можно разобрать, — Мэтт, ну.

Мэтт сжимает его стояк через форменные брюки — почти грубо, так, что жёсткая ткань идёт складками. Всхлипнув, Кит вцепляется ему в плечо, снова находит ртом его рот — и Мэтт целует его всё то время, что дрочит ему через одежду, и потом, когда расстёгивает тонкую молнию и освобождает его член, целует тоже. Джеймс кусает пальцы и быстрее двигает рукой; хоть бы они не услышали, потому что он хочет досмотреть. Ему ничего больше не нужно, только смотреть.

Кит кончает первым — Мэтту на живот, на белую майку и завязанные узлом рукава. Давясь собственным дыханием, Джеймс кончает сразу за ним — всего лишь на деревянную стену, которая безразлично принимает эту влагу как любую другую. И даже на пике он держит глаза открытыми, боится моргать, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали. Как Кит прикрывает глаза, вжавшись щекой Мэтту в плечо, как Мэтт коротко взъерошивает его пижонский маллет, скомканное «Мэтти» в шею и быстрый, полный нежности поцелуй.

Горячая у вас дружба, — думает Джеймс, пятясь в спасительную темноту за деревянной дверью, и прижимается спиной к шершавой стене.

Под двумя парами ботинок скрипит гравий — в отличие от Джеймса, эта парочка даже не пытается скрываться. Мэтт снова смеётся и, если верить теням и влажным звукам, дальше по дорожке они останавливаются поцеловаться.

Никем не замеченный, Джеймс дрочит ещё раз.

***

Это входит в привычку.

Почти каждый вечер они выходят через чёрный ход, и почти каждый вечер Джеймс следует за ними. Ему почти хочется, чтобы его застукали — сам он прекратить свои постыдные вылазки не в силах, — но либо эти двое никого не замечают, либо молчаливый наблюдатель заводит их только сильнее. В первый вариант Джеймс не верит, потому что слишком хорошо знает Кита, о втором боится даже думать.

Пока преступник не пойман с поличным, действует презумпция невиновности, и Джеймс говорит себе, что не виноват, просто так вышло, что он стоит за дверью склада со спущенными штанами и яростно дрочит, на то, как Мэтт трахает Кита у стены. Кто мог бы его обвинить? Абсолютно любой человек на его месте поступил бы так же.

И нет, он ни одному слову своему не верит; он сгорает от стыда, но член встаёт только крепче, и у Джеймса в голове крутится пара вопросов к собственным кинкам, но он подумает над ними позже.

— Хороший мальчик, — сорванным шёпотом хвалит Мэтт; его член у Кита в заднице по самые яйца, по бедру Кита ползёт капелька прозрачной смазки — с внутренней стороны, там, где на нежной коже наливается багровым след зубов, — и Джеймс не смог бы выбрать, хочет оказаться на месте кого-то из них или между.

— Плохой, — строптиво шепчет Кит и скребёт ногтями по стене, когда Мэтт рывком двигает его вперёд, а потом — до шлепка — назад. Следы пальцев отпечатываются у Кита на бёдрах тем же клеймом, что укусы, царапины и засосы — везде, господи, их, наверное, сотни. Джеймс стискивает член в кулаке, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро.

— Не будь задницей, Китти, — насмешливо шепчет Мэтт ему в затылок; вздуваются мышцы на голых плечах, рукава брошенных на доски кителей романтично путаются, будто тоже сплетаясь в объятиях, по груди Кита на живот сбегает капелька пота, скрывается в мягкой ямке пупка, и Джеймсу хочется облизать его, везде, где он позволит. — Или снова хочешь ошейник?

Кит дёргается навстречу; вбиваясь ему в зад, Мэтт стискивает его член, между пальцев проступают белые капли.

— Хочу, — хрипит Кит. — Ошейник и тебя…

Дёрнув к себе, Мэтт стискивает его в объятиях, разворачивается с ним вместе, и они съезжают по стене. Слабо застонав, Кит откидывается Мэтту на грудь, кусает за шею.

— Ауч, — смеётся Мэтт, задыхаясь. — Больно, котёнок.

Джеймс в очередной раз забрызгивает стену — старые следы ещё не стёрлись, — и пятится в ставшее привычным укрытие, чтобы застегнуть штаны. Даже здесь слышно смех и звуки поцелуев, и вот теперь, пожалуй, Джеймс хотел бы оказаться между ними. Не столько для секса, сколько для всего остального.

Он сидит на полу, обняв колени, и смотрит в темноту, когда гравий, скрипнув под подошвами, затихает совсем рядом, и в косяк трижды стучат.

— Эй, Джеймс, — весело окликает Мэтт, — выпить с нами не хочешь?

Наверное, можно притвориться слепым и глухим и сделать вид, что оказался здесь случайно; но следы на стене — неопровержимое доказательство, а состав преступления подтверждён двумя свидетелями. Остаётся только принять своё наказание.

Кое-как поправив одежду, он выходит, готовый к насмешкам, к угрозам, может, даже к драке, и заставляет себя вскинуть голову.

Мэтт смотрит на него с улыбкой, — китель снова повязан на талии, большие пальцы заткнуты под перекрученные рукава, белая майка с одной стороны выбивается из-за ремня, на шее ярко-красный след, и от одного его вида у Джеймса учащается дыхание.

— Ну так что, — спрашивает Мэтт, заправив за ухо лохматую прядку, — третьим будешь?

— Ты про бар сейчас? — тихо уточняет Джеймс и переводит взгляд на Кита. — Или…

Закончить не хватает смелости; сдавшись, он снова опускает голову и закрывает глаза.

Не могут же они просто так предложить ему дружбу… или что там между ними происходит.

— Если хочешь только смотреть — куплю тебе сок, — фыркает Мэтт и цепляет его под локоть. — Пойдём, здесь недалеко. Обещаю вернуть тебя до отбоя.

***

В баре половина курса. Проталкиваясь за Мэттом через зал, Джеймс выхватывает взглядом знакомые лица — за самым большим столом Лэнс и Ханк перешучиваются с Ризави, Кинкейд что-то рассказывает Ине, Адам и Широ шепчутся у стойки.

— Не зевай! — Мэтт сверкает улыбкой и заталкивает Джеймса на двухместный диван в тёмном уголке, садится рядом. Кит, как обычно, устраивается у него на коленях. Официант моментально ставит на стол три бокала пива.

— Вы… — Джеймс нервно сглатывает всухую. Он должен спросить, должен. — Вы давно меня заметили?

— Ты давно его заметил? — спрашивает Мэтт, поймав Кита за подбородок, и поворачивает к себе.

— На лестнице ещё, в самый первый раз. — Кит смотрит на Джеймса с обычным превосходством, но сейчас это почему-то не кажется обидным. — Я слепой, что ли.

— Так вы всё знали? — выдыхает Джеймс. Холодная игла страха снова колет под рёбра, но Мэтт пожимает плечами так беззаботно, будто они с Китом тайком ели пончики или играли в карты на щелбаны.

— Конечно. А ты что, спрятаться пытался?

— Вообще-то, да, — признаётся Джеймс и снова краснеет.

— Если хотел спрятаться, надо было из соседнего склада подсматривать. — Кит отпивает пива, облизывает влажные губы, и этого хватает, чтобы у Джеймса встал снова. — Там есть щель нормальная, но того, кто смотрит, не слышно. Или выйти раньше нас и на крышу забраться, за ящиками. Тоже есть приличная щель под брезентом.

— Детка, — усмехается Мэтт, проводя кончиком пальца у него над воротником, и Джеймс уверен, что там ошейник, — я знал о тебе с первого дня.

— Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты знал, и топал как трицератопс, — самодовольно отвечает Кит. — Не хотел бы — ты бы так и дрочил в одиночку на своём складе.

— Не хотел бы — я бы дрочил в своей комнате под одеялом. — Мэтт щиплет его за бок, и Кит с шипением подаётся к его руке, нарываясь на большее. Джеймс отпивает из своего бокала, снова оглядывает зал. Похоже, всем плевать.

— Знаешь, в чём плюс быть лучшими друзьями? — шепчет Мэтт, склонившись к его уху, и Джеймса прошивает возбуждением. — Никто ничего не подумает, а если подумает… ну, сам виноват.

— Значит, я сам виноват. — Джеймс пытается растянуть губы в улыбке. Получается фальшиво. Кит, дурачась, дует Мэтту в волосы, водит губами по шее, и всё это слишком близко, не нужно даже тянуться, чтобы потрогать. Вот только Джеймс не знает, можно ли трогать. — Наверное, я должен извиниться.

— Это лишнее. — Мэтт вытаскивает у Кита из-под задницы свой мобильник и кладёт его на стол. — Хочешь сыграть в игру? Смотри, у меня есть вот такая штука.

Приложение, которое он открывает, Джеймс видит впервые. По верхней части экрана бежит тонкая волнообразная линия, вот и всё.

— Какая-то штука для фитнес-браслета? — неуверенно предполагает Джеймс.

— Почти угадал, — фыркает Мэтт и рисует на экране зигзаг. Кит взвивается и тут же плюхается обратно, со сдавленным стоном стискивая в кулаках его майку. От догадки Джеймсу становится душно, приходится расстегнуть воротник. — Пульт управления вибропулей. Так вот, игра. Ходим по очереди. Кто заставит Кита кончить, тот и выиграл.

— Что на кону? — уточняет Джеймс.

— Да в тебе есть азарт! — Мэтт со смехом хлопает его по плечу. — На кону — вот это.

Он наклоняет Кита назад, ведёт пальцем по его губам, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Кит позволяет ему давить себе на язык и не моргая смотрит Джеймсу в глаза.

Не отводя взгляда, Джеймс рисует на экране плавную линию.

— Неплохое начало, — криво улыбается Кит. Мэтт укладывает его спиной Джеймсу на колени. Отпихнув его руки, Кит двигается дальше, втискивает задницу между ними на диван и прижимается лопатками к стене. — Можешь не только смотреть, Джеймс.

— Но здесь, — Мэтт скользит ладонью над его пахом и сразу отдёргивает руку, стоит Киту подмахнуть, — трогать нельзя, иначе игра будет нечестной.

Следующий зигзаг размашистей — Кит выгибается, закусывает губу, но стон всё равно вырывается наружу. Решившись, Джеймс кладёт руку ему на поясницу, неловко гладит.

Потянув за воротник, Кит целует его в угол рта.

— Твой ход, — напоминает Мэтт, облокотившись на стол.

Плавный изгиб линии заставляет Кита задрожать и прикрыть глаза. С его губ срывается тихий стон, и Джеймс, не удержавшись, ловит его ртом — а потом целует Кита, уже не смущаясь.

В следующую секунду Кит вскрикивает и выворачивается из поцелуя — Мэтт рисует змейку.

— На что бы вы там ни играли, — шепчет Кит, цепляясь за стол и спинку дивана, и шире разводит колени, — я кончу максимум через три хода.

Кивнув, Мэтт разворачивается спиной к залу — Джеймс надеется, этого достаточно, чтобы остальным ничего не было видно, — расстёгивает ему штаны и оттягивает вниз резинку трусов так, чтобы не коснуться члена.

Не в силах решить, хочет выиграть или проиграть, Джеймс рисует на экране что-то хитровыебанное и вряд ли поддающееся описанию. Кит с хрипом выгибается у него на коленях, дёргает Мэтта на себя и кончает ему в рот, вжавшись лицом Джеймсу в шею.

— Боже, котёнок, ты сегодня в ударе, — шепчет Мэтт и ещё раз проводит языком по его члену; в тусклом свете лампы ствол влажно блестит и, раз игра окончена, Джеймс позволяет себе коснуться — только подушечками пальцев, но это больше, чем он мог рассчитывать ещё вчера.

Кит приподнимается навстречу, втирается в его ладонь и только тогда с длинным вздохом расслабляется.

— Завтра, — говорит он, глядя Джеймсу в глаза. — Как обычно. Приходи.

Мэтт деловито поправляет ему одежду и почти ложится на него, чтобы поцеловать; Кит обхватывает его ногами, обнимает за шею и повисает на нём, когда Мэтт выпрямляется.

— Отнесу тебя в кроватку, — улыбается Мэтт, вороша ему волосы. Кажется, только Широ поверх плеча Адама бросает на них короткий взгляд — на его лице не отражается ни малейшего удивления. — А ты, — теперь Мэтт ерошит волосы Джеймсу, и это так приятно, что Джеймс тянется за его рукой, — будешь с нами дружить?

Джеймс смотрит на него исподлобья и, сглотнув, отвечает:

— Буду.

***

Они уже там — на расчищенном от досок складе, кители валяются на полу, и Кит снова перед Мэттом на коленях, умоляюще высовывает язык.

— Потерпи. — Мэтт цепляет пальцем узкий ошейник, ведёт головкой члена по скуле, по подбородку, по шее, где угодно, лишь бы не позволить Киту себя поймать. Переступая на коленях, Кит своевольно дёргается и горящими глазами уставляется на застывшего на пороге Джеймса.

Выдохнув, Джеймс шагает вперёд и прикрывает за собой дверь.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком. — Мэтт с усмешкой смотрит ему в глаза и, едва Джеймс подходит, обнимает его за талию и утыкает Кита лицом ему в пах. — Плохой мальчик у нас уже есть.

Джеймс покорно открывает рот, впуская его язык, подаётся ближе и нерешительно опускает ладонь Киту на макушку.

— Можно? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Кит. 

— Дай-ка подумать, — тянет Мэтт, поглаживая его за ухом, и Джеймсу очень хочется заслужить право стоять перед ним на коленях и подставлять голову его рукам. — Пожалуй, да.

Хмыкнув, Кит дёргает вниз молнию, торопливо высвобождает вставший член и облизывает головку.

— Вот так, — хвалит Мэтт и заступает Джеймсу за спину. — Отдай Джеймсу его награду.

Кит глотает сразу глубоко — так глубоко, что Джеймс всхлипывает от удовольствия и невольно двигается ещё глубже, а потом, испугавшись, что Кит подавится, пытается сдать назад, но Мэтт его удерживает.

— Кит справится, — шепчет он на ухо; его ловкие пальцы пуговица за пуговицей расстёгивают китель. — Поверь мне, он умеет рассчитывать силы.

Кит самодовольно смотрит из-под растрёпанной чёлки, обнимает за бёдра и толкает глубже себе в горло. Обхватив его голову ладонями, Джеймс стирает капельку слюны с уголка его рта и облизывает палец.

— Господи, — шепчет он, всё ещё до конца не веря.

На шею ложится прохладная полоска кожи, под затылком щёлкает клёпка, и между ключиц, звякнув, падает блестящий жетон.

— Хороший мальчик, — мурлычет Мэтт и прижимается губами над застёжкой. — Тебе понравится слушаться.

— Мне уже нравится, — усмехается Джеймс, делая вид, что это не у него подкашиваются колени от удовольствия, и откидывается затылком Мэтту на плечо. 

Мэтт обнимает его, вжимаясь стволом члена между ягодиц, открывает ему рот, давит большим пальцем на зубы, оттягивая челюсть, с удовольствием вылизывает его язык и нёбо. Так невозможно удержать внутри ни один звук, и Джеймс, краснея, стонет, вскрикивает и толкается Киту в рот, стискивая в кулаках его волосы, и вот такой оргазм буквально сбивает его с ног. Он оседает Киту на колени, роняет голову ему на плечо и почти не удивляется, когда слышит над ухом хриплое:

— Хороший.

***

— Сделай «ам». — Мэтт суёт Джеймсу в рот тающую дольку шоколада, и Джеймс облизывает его пальцы дольше, чем позволяют приличия, но ему всё равно. — Теперь ты.

Кит делает то же самое. Усмехаясь, Джеймс кончиком языка катает под нёбом остатки шоколада и смотрит. Ему можно смотреть на своих друзей, кто запретит?

— Я рад, что вы подружились, — смеётся Широ и треплет Мэтта по макушке. — Не переборщите со сладким.

— Клянусь, детка, я не потолстею. — Мэтт строит невинную мордашку, и Джеймс почти ему верит. Может, Широ тоже верит, может, просто не подаёт вида, что догадывается. — Я трачу три тысячи калорий в день.

— В секунду, — передразнивает Кит. — И это только на болтовню.

— Кит меня не любит! — Двинувшись ближе к Широ, Мэтт почти заваливается на него. Адам с другой стороны стола смотрит на их возню с осуждением и качает головой. Он на целых два года старше Мэтта и Широ, но это не мешает Джеймсу показать ему язык.

Адам задирает бровь, Широ быстро отворачивается, делая вид, что не смеётся, но у него так трясутся плечи, что притворяться бессмысленно.

— Кадет Гриффин, — говорит Адам, поднимаясь и прихватывая поднос, — эта компания гениев вас испортит. Подумайте о моих словах на досуге.

Стоит ему развернуться, Джеймс показывает язык ещё раз. Широ хохочет, уже не скрываясь, Кит показывает большой палец, Мэтт подмигивает, и, может, Адам прав, но, прямо скажем, Джеймсу не очень-то хочется слушаться старших. За одним маленьким исключением, — улыбается он и трогает еле слышно звенящий жетон под воротником.

***

— Будь послушным мальчиком, — хрипло шепчет Мэтт, водя членом по его губам. — Получишь конфетку.

Повязка на глазах слишком плотная, чтобы рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. Прижимаясь плечом к плечу Кита, Джеймс широко открывает рот и гадает, кто будет первым. Кит хрипло стонет, приподнимается на коленях, но тут же опускается обратно и недовольно сопит. Значит…

Гладкая головка ложится на язык, и Джеймс с довольным стоном обхватывает её губами.

Он сделает всё, чтобы его назвали хорошим.

27-28.06.2020


End file.
